Four Little Letters Can Change Everything, or Destroy It
by Dreamer15147
Summary: Those four little letters that Jeff Winger could never understand...After all this time he finally realizes what he has been trying to deny for years. But 5 years is a very long time will she just keep waiting...-Set immediately following season 5, rated T for possible language of adult-ish situations that may arise along the way.- Note: Rating subject to change as the story goes
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own any of the rights to Community or any characters or references there-in.

Hi, I am notorious for never having enough free time to finish my stories, but please readers bare with me here. This is the first time on years that I have actually had free time for an extended period of tine in the last five years. Hopefully I get the motivation to not only see this through to the end but also to go back and finish the other two I started.

+++CH 1+++

"Five years now Annie, for five years I have tried to find a way to escape how I felt for you, but I just can't anymore... I love you."

Had he really just said that, Jeff Winger, the king of not caring. He had made his living of not caring about anything or anyone but himself for years. And sure maybe being at Greendale had softened him up a little, but to confess his love for someone, and a someone 12 years younger than him. No that just wasn't Jeff. How had he even ended up in this situation he thought to himself. Oh thats right the stupid emotion robot was the root of all of this, he wished he had never gone into that basement.

-2 weeks earlier-

After being locked in Randall Borchert's lab with Racquel broken and no escape in sight Jeff had stepped up and tried to save the day. As he went down the line of all the people he actually cared about nothing seemed to happen. Dean...nothing, Brita... nothing, Shirley... nothing, Abed... nothing. But then came Annie and as he looked at the back of her head he couldn't help but smile as he heard their exchange of "Milady... Milord" in his mind and suddenly that stupid robot sprang to life and let them out. This was all Jeff could think about while everyone was celebrating saving Greendale and enjoying themselves. Of course he plastered on a smile and went through the motions with them I mean he was the hero of the story after all. But the thought of his feelings for Annie being that strong just couldn't stop nagging at him. Did he love her? Of course he did but in a friend/family way... right? He was just so damned confused, he couldn't handle this right now after letting everyone enjoy the celebration a little bit he took his first opportunity to escape back to his apartment, his fortress of solitude. (damn you Abed he said to himself realizing he made a superman reference)

As he made his way toward the exit thinking this was just to easy an escape for Greendale, he heard the sound of heavy breathing and... was it... crying? It sounded like it was coming from the study room, as he peered into the study room he saw the one person he was trying to avoid with her head in her arms, Annie Edison.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Jeff asked walking over to the table.

"Huh... oh Jeff hi, its nothing I just worked myself up over everyone going their own ways now, Troy is gone, Abed doesn't know if he is coming back next year, Shirley isn't sure if she is going to if she hasnt fixed her marriage by the end of summer, and well you and Brita who knows where you two will end up after the wedding." She sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, hey we all will still be near by even if we dont come back to Greendale next year... and you didnt hear me and Brita called it off, we never really wanted to get married we just panicked when we thought we were gonna loose Greendale to Subway." Jeff reassured her putting his arm around her.

"Really you and Brita called it off?" She looked up at him with those wide blue eyes that seemed to draw him in every time.

"Uhhh... Yeah I mean come on Annie Jeff Winger, married? Ha, thats a laugh I couldnt do that to all the women of the world" Jeff joked straining a little bit to give off his usual air of cockiness and nonchalance.

"Oh yeah... of course not" Annie said looking back down.

Why did she let him have this effect on her she thought to herself. No more from now on Annie Edison is not going to live and die on Jeff Winger. No more pining after him. No more wanting to ball her eyes out when she saw him with another woman. Nope, from now on she was going to focus on herself. Yeah she did great in school already, but now it was time for her to get everything else in her life together. Not gonna waste time on Jeff anymore. At that she stood up gently pushing his arm off of her brushed herself off, took a deep breath and started walking towards the door.

"Thanks Jeff I'm glad you were here... why were you here anyways?" she asked looking back at him from the doorway.

"Oh, I was just on my way out and I heard crying and I saw it was you so I wanted to make sure you were ok" Jeff replied standing up himself.

"Aww what a sweetheart" Annie thought to herself "No! Annie just because he did something nice for a friend doesn't mean you blow it out of proportion in your head and break the promise you just made yourself. Come on Edison get it together." she mentally berated herself.

"Thanks Jeff, I will be ok. I was just overreacting, guess I was a little emotional after this roller coaster of a day." Annie said trying to put on her most convincing smile.

"Yeah I know what you mean, well you seem better now I really have to be going now though. Dont worry Annie after this long you are stuck with us no matter what." Jeff chuckled walking towards the door.

"You're leaving already? Jeff its only nine" Annie asked looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah I have a date with a bottle of scotch, that I just can't miss" Jeff laughed trying to play it off.

"Are YOU okay?" Annie asked frowning.

"Yeah I am fine just tired and have a lot on my mind, so just want to go home and relax" Jeff sighed hoping she didnt read too much into it.

"Oh okay, be safe then. And Jeff if you ever need a friend I dont mind returning the favor" she said regretting it immediately. "How can she get over him if she is offering to listen to his personal problems and spend time alone with him?" she thought to herslef.

"Thanks Annie, but really I'm okay." Jeff replied smiling softly at her "Well uh good night, see you tomorrow." Jeff said hurriedly realizing that he was smiling at her like an idiot.

"Good night Jeff" Annie replied as they set off in opposite directions.

"Damn it, Winger what is wrong with you!? Giving the googly eyes to a sweet young girl like that just because she was nice to you, her friend whom she trusts. Snap out of it!" Jeff screamed at himself in his mind. "She is too young and too good for you Winger, you would only ruin her... and loose her as a friend." he thought to himself shaking his head.

"This is why I hate caring about anything..." he thought aloud as he walked to his car.

A/N - So I have been out of the game for a while not that I was ever a professional writer to begin with. But hey read and review please. Hope you liked it so far criticism is welcome, just please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Again I do not own Community, the study room, the magical table, or anything referenced there-in (which includes all the other timelines too)

Well here comes chapter 2 remember readers I am rusty so please bare with me and dont be too critical, but constructive criticism is always welcome.

-2-

As Jeff opened the door to his appartment he only had two things on his mind, scotch and Annie Edison. He hoped the first one would help him get his

mind of the latter of the two. So he walked over to his kitchen grabbed a glass filled it with ice and his best bottle of MacAllan, an 18 year he had been saving for a rainy day,

sat on his couch and commenced drinking his problems away.

After about thirty minutes of watching late night infomercials and slamming scotch, Jeff pulled out his phone and scrolled to Annie's name."Come on you coward" he thought to himself

"Just call her and tell her that she means something to you, that you think there might be something between the two of you and you want to try to find out what." He sighed inwardly as

he set his phone down on the table infront of him. He couldn't do it and he knew he couldn't. He was no good for her, she was so good and he was so... Jeff. Not to mention the age difference

nobody would approve of that just making things harder if they did. He just couldn't take the risk he couldn't imagine life without her. What if or really when he messed it up and hurt her

what would happen then they wouldn't be able to go back to being friends, or what if she didn't want that anymore. He had made her wait for years trying to figure out his own feelings and trying

to deny them, he wouldn't blame her for moving on. That was what he wanted all along wasn't it.

At about hour two of steady drinking he heard a knock at his door. He looked down at his phone it was nearly 2 in the morning who could possibly be at his door. As he stood up he realized just

how drunk he truly was. As he stumbled his way to the door the two sides of his mind argued over whether or not he hoped it was Annie at the door. He finally made his way to the door unlatched the

deadbolt and took a deep breath in as he reached for the doorknob. When he opened it to find non-other than... Dean Pelton standing in his doorway in one of his ridiculous costumes, a white dress blonde

wig and a veil.

"God why couldn't it have been a serial killer, or an escaped con" he thought to himself as the Dean forced his way in.

"Now Jeffrey, I think we need to talk about the elephant in the lab back there at Greendale" Pelton said sitting down on Jeff's couch patting the cushion next to him.

"Look Dean, I think you took that in entirely..." Jeff had started to say before the Dean cut him off.

"Jeffrey, how many times do I have to tell you outside of Greendale it's just Craig, and I know you are stuggling with the feelings that led to that door opening that is why I came" he said again patting

the seat next to him.

"I know it was your passion for me that got that door open, I saw the look you gave me before we left the lab" the Dean explained smiling.

"WHAT!? Look Dean... or Craig, I am sorry to have given you the wrong idea it wasn't you who got that door open it was..." Jeff trailed off not ready to admit to anyone how that door really got open, especially

crazy, loose-lipped Dean Pelton.

"Oh... yes of course not, but if it were you know that wouldn't bother me, you could just tell me Jeff" Craig replied still smiling up at Jeff from his couch.

"No, really it wasn't you it was... it was... ugh just forget it, it really wasn't you I dont mean to make you feel bad here Craig, but it truly wasn't" Jeff said feeling exhausted, and still pretty drunk.

"Well if not me Jeffrey then who?" he asked looking crestfallen.

"I don't want to talk about it, can you please go I am tired drunk and ready to sleep" Jeff said gesturing towards the door.

"Jeffrey feelings that strong need to be discussed, you need to let it out, how about you pour me a drink and we talk about it, just between us?" the Dean said pulling the veil and wig from his head.

Maybe it was the liquor taking hold or maybe he just really needed to talk this situation out but he relented and sat down on the couch next to his unlikely confidant.

He sighed and began. "It was Annie, when I looked at her I felt a rush of emotions and it was so strong it got the door open." He said actually feeling better to get it off his chest.

"Well Jeffrey have you thought about telling her this she isnt a little kid any more she is 23 and more mature than most of the people in your little group, you know" the Dean said looking over the tips of his glasses at him.

"I know she isnt a little kid anymore but still... I cant just... it wouldnt... no I just wont tell her, I will work through this on my own. Jeff Winger is a man who can handle his emotions. And that is that" Jeff decided finally.

"Oh! Jeffrey that is not good for either of you just man up and tell her" the Dean pleaded with Jeff.

"Nope, my mind is made up, good night Craig thank you for listening, remember this is our secret" he said smiling pulling the Dean up of his couch and stumble ushering him to the door.

"Jeff, I wish you'd reconsider... really" the Dean tried to reason with him.

"Good night Dean" Jeff replied shutting the door on him.

"Well my buzz is starting to wear off one more drink and then to bed." Jeff thought aloud.

"And there is no way I am ever telling Annie how I feel... to much of a risk." He sighed to himself as he walked into his bedroom and laid down with his glass of scotch.

"Nope not gonna happen, never ever." He told himself settling into his comfortable spot on his bed.

Well that's it for chapter 2 hope it was enjoyable for all you Community fans out there, read, review, and hope for season six everyone. Until next time.


End file.
